Overordnet
De fire store vævsklasser Redegøre overordnet for de fire store vævsklasser (muskel, nerve, epitel, og bindevæv) http://da.humanbiologi.wikia.com/wiki/Overblik:Kroppens_Væv ;Muskelvæv: Funktion = kontrahere. Meget aktin og myosin. ;Nervevæv: Nerve-krop+axon+dendrit. ;Epitelvæv: Har altid en 'fri' overflade - dækker overflader af inde og ydre organer (hud, lunger, blodårer osv.) Lægger tæt sammen. Funktionen er at beskytte, sekrere og tillade diffusion. Er karløst. Epitel+løst bindevæv = findes tit. ;Bindevæv: Ligger ofte adskilt - og har noget ekstracellulært matrix imellem sig. Cellepopulationer Definere statiske, stabile og fornyende cellepopulationer '' ;Statiske cellepopulationer: vil kun være i g0 fase – aldrig dele sig, nerve og hjertemuskelvæv. ;Stabile cellepopulationer: deler sig ikke normalt med kan stimuleres til deling – kirtelepitel. ;Fornyede cellepopulationer: pool i konstant dele – afgiver celler der differentiere – eksempel overflade epitel. Fænotype ''Beskrive den normale celles fænotype (euploidi, reguleret vækst, kontakthæmning, differentiering) Normal celles fænotype: *En normal celle har euploidi, dvs. antallet af kromosomer er et helt multiplum af monoploidi, dvs. 46 (2*23) for en normal menneskecelle. Dette kan ses under celledeling. Hvis ikke der er 46 kromosomer, taler man om aneuploidi, fx Downs syndrom (mongolisme), som skyldes 47 kromosomer. *En normal celle har kontakthæmning, dvs. væksten nedjusteres, desto flere celler den er omgivet af. Cancerceller mangler kontakthæmning. *En normal celle har reguleret vækst. Primært styret af ekstracellulære signalstoffer, i modsætning til fx en cancercelle som deler sig uanset ydre signaler. Cellekontakter Beskrive de forskellige former for cellekontakter (forankrende/adhærerende celle-celle og celle-matriks kontakter, barriere-skabende kontakter (tight junctions), og kommunikerende kontakter (gap junctions) ;Celle-Celleadhæsion: Celle-celleadhæsion er opbygget omkring transmembranproteiner der stammer fra den samme familie, kaldet cadherins: et cadherins molekyle i plasmamembranen på den ene celle binder direkte til et identiske cadherins molekyle i plasmamembranen fra nabocellen. En sådan binding mellem 2 ens molekyler kaldes homofil. Hvis cadherins molekyler skal binde, skal der være Ca2+ tilstede ekstracellulært (heraf navnet 'Ca'dherins. Cadherins er bundet til stærke aktin filamenterne inde i cellen. :Ofte vil celle-celleadhæsionen danne et adhæsionsbælte rundt om hver af de i bindingen deltagende celler. Dette bælte er placeret nær den apikale ende af cellen, lige under tight juncions. ;Celle-matrixadhæsion: Adhæsion imellem celler og matrix omfatter adhæsionsmolekyler på tværs af plasmamembranen, kaldet integriner, og adhæsionsmolekyler i den ekstracellulære matrix. Hvis en celle skal bevæge sig over matrix bliver den nødt til at have noget at 'holde fast i', dette kunne optimalt være ekstracellulært kollagen, men da celler ikke bindes særlig godt til kollagen kommer der et nyt molekyle ind i billedet; der netop faciliterer bindingen ml. kollagen og celle. :Dette molekyle kaldes fibronectin (et glucoprotein der findes ekstracellulært), der ved at den ene ende af molekylet binder til kollagen, mens den anden ende binder til transmembranproteinet integrin og skaber en binding mellem celle og kollagen. :Integrin binder ekstracellulært til fibronectin, og intracellulært til aktinfilamenter. ;Tight junctions: Forsegler intracellulærrummet imellem epithelcellerne, og gør det derved tæt/leakproof, Tight junctions adskiller de apikale og lateraler områder i membranen. Det har to konsekvenser: :#Proteiner (og lipider) i de apikale og laterale membranområder forhindres i at blande sig med hinanden. :#Intercellulærrummet forsegles, så transporten imellem cellerne vanskliggøres eller forhindes. :Tight junctions (skabt af proteinerne claudiner og occludiner) fremtræder som bælteagtige områder nær epithelcellers frie membranoverflade, hvor to nabocellers membraner er i tæt kontakt. I meget tætte epitheler er de kraftigt udviklet, dvs antallet af rækker af tight junction-membranproteiner er større og de optaer et større område. ;Gap junctions: Åbne celleforbindelser. I kontaktområderne imellem celler ses ofte mindre sektorer, hvor de to modstillede membraner ligger meget tæt sammen, men uden at være i direkte kontakt (ca. 2-4 nm fra hinanden), disse områder indeholder gap junctions. Gap junctions består af integral-membran-proteiner kaldet connexiner. Seks af disse connexin proteiner går sammen og danner en connexon, som har form som en hul cylinder. Connexonet bliver dannet af membranproteiner fra begge celler. Pasagen sker igennem connexonernes centrale kanaler, de har en diameter på ca 2nm, og det tillader en række lavmolekylære stoffer at passere (porediameteren i connexonerne kan dog reguleres). ;Forankrende/adhærende celle-celle og celle-matriks kontakter, desmosomer: Giver mekanisk stabilitet ved at linke to cytokeleter sammen. De interagerer med både aktin og intermediære filamenter. Kan være både desmosomer og hemidesmosomer. Celle-celle-genkendelse. ;Tight-junctions: Barriere-skabende, de er impermeable. ;Gap-junctions: Tilader direkte kommunikation mellem celler, ved diffusion af små molekler. ;Skal kunnes: Tight junctions (zonula occludens) skaber apikalt en impermeabel barriere i epiteler, gap junctions (nexer) udgøres af connexiner, der danner en kanal mellem cellerne, adherens junctions (zonula adherens) skaber via cadherin-medieret homotypisk binding associering med actin cytoskeletet, og desmosomer skaber via desmoglein og desmocollin (cadherin storfami-lie) kontakt til intermediære filamenter (cytokeratiner i epitel). Parenkym/stroma Redegøre for begreberne ”parenkym” og ”stroma” ;Parenkym: Epitelvæv der udgør en sekretorisk del af kirtler = parnekym. De egentlige funktionelle elementer eller celler i et organ i modsætning til støttevævet, stromaet. F.eks udgøres lever parenkymet af de egentlige leverceller, hepatocytterne. ;Stroma: Et organs støttevæv f.eks. det retikulære stroma i lymfevæv bestående af reticulumceller og retikulære fibre. Dækepiteler Beskrive de karakteristiske egenskaber for dækepiteler '' Polarisering ''Beskriv polarisering Epitelvæv har en fri overflade, apikal domæne, et lateral domæne og et basal domæne, der sidder fast på basalmembranen - der er lavet af proteiner. De udgør dermed en slags selektiv membran mellem ude og underliggende bindevæv. Apikale specialiseringer Angive apikale epiteliale specialiseringer (keratinisering, mikrovilli, cilier) '' Den apikale epiteliale side kan være specialiseret i mikrovillier (tarmene), cilier (luftvejene) og keratinisering (huden er død yderst...). Cellekontakter 2 ''Beskrive cellekontakter (celle-celle kontakter samt forankring til basalmembran) De kontakter som holder epithelceller sammen ved at danne stærke mekaniske forankringer er af tre typer. Adherens junction og desmosomer binder en epithelcelle sammen med en anden, mens hemidesmosomer binder epithelceller til basal lamina. Basalmembranen ''Angive basalmembraners struktur og funktion '' Struktur: Mede tynd og fleksibel. Består af laminin, kollagen IV, integriner, proteoglykaner. Kategori:Vævs 3D organisation